NoLegs
NoLegs is a cat who accompanies Matt, Natalie and Lance in the EBF series. He acts as a supporting character most of the time but has some knowledge with fighting and flying. Appearances Epic Battle Fantasy 1 Nolegs made a brief appearance at the start of the first game as the first boss. He controlled the giant slime. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 NoLegs only shows up in battle to support the players with random items by summoning him. He is also often seen when moving between areas with Matt and Natalie along with the Beholder. He also appears in the minigame in which you must fend off skeletons to earn money to spend. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 NoLegs will show up in battle to support the players with random items through one of Matt's Special skills by the name "NoLegs". NoLegs can be randomly summoned as support with equips by having the equipment Cat Costume forged to level 5 and equipped. NoLegs also has an offensive role, if you have the equipment Knight Helmet forged to level 5 and equipped, Nolegs may at random come forth with a sword and shield, dashing forward to attack a foe. Nolegs also acted as a player for the minigames. Bullet Heaven NoLegs is one of your first playable characters, other being Matt. NoLegs sprite is small and he's also the fastest in the game. His attacks mostly consists of shooting countless stars as main weapons, subweapon and its bomb attack. It's main weapon spreads, but fast, however it depletes its weapon gauge in a flash. It's sub-weapon consists of firing stars that forms in a horizontal pattern and charges through foes. It can penetrate through enemies, this can be fired normally or when focused. It's Bomb attack, summons 3 giant stars at random where it can damage foes within the map. It can occasionally fire small star sub-weapons as well. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 NoLegs returns in EBF4 as a summon skill. He can also be summoned at random with the Knight Helmet, Cat Costume and Cat Badge equips. He is unlocked as Natalie joins the party. It's upgrade summon, Kitten Fort, shows NoLegs in a Kitten Fort, which he blows his horns and charges on all enemies. It will also bestow the Morale status to the party, protecting them from one hit KO attacks if the character's HP is above 50%. If switching a KO'd Matt or Natalie from battle, he may appear to pull them out with a distinct meow cry. It also happens if ever Matt is being brought back to battle. In Natalie's case, she is thrown instead of being pulled back from backup. Stats Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Trivia *In the opening animation of EBF3, NoLegs flies next to the party on a star. It is possible that this is a reference to Kirby. *Nolegs can also be seen in Brawl Royale, as the first foe you have to face. He also is the character controlled in almost all minigames of EBF2 and EBF3. *NoLegs in EBF3 can only be summoned deliberately by Matt. *NoLegs may be inspired by "Puss in boots" from Shrek. *The idea behind NoLegs came from a geography project. *It's odd how he'd be allowed join them after trying to kill Matt and Natalie in the first game. *In Epic Battle Fantasy 4 he gets more speaking parts. *A certain badge can summon Nolegs randomly, and the knight armor can summon him randomly. Category:Characters Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summon Category:Cat Category:Items Category:EBF 3 Category:Special Skill